Many business operations feature hierarchical data. For example, business users need to manage human resource (HR) hierarchies, which model the relationship between employees. Most relational database systems do not provide efficient support for hierarchical data. Efficient query support of database hierarchies and of prior database states requires new techniques for maintaining and versioning such hierarchical data.